


The Camping Story

by MisterBig567



Series: Unikitty & Puppycorn [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Camping, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Marshmallows, Parody, Wilderness, campfire song, harmonica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBig567/pseuds/MisterBig567
Summary: Based on a Spongebob episode The Camping Episode, Unikitty and Puppycorn go camping in their yards. Annoyed, Master Frown tells them to be quiet, but gets challenged and sets up camp with them. They stay late at night, and a Multi-Bear comes and viciously attacks Master Frown.
Series: Unikitty & Puppycorn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985842
Kudos: 2





	The Camping Story

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to Multi-Bear from Gravity Falls to this story because why not?

At Frown Town, Master Frown is getting ready for the weekend "Ahh, finally, the weekend is here. And this isn't just any old weekend" he said as he looks at the calendar. "This is the weekend that Unikitty and Puppycorn go camping. Wouldn't it be great if they got lost in the woods and never came back?" A thought bubble appears over Master Frown, showing Unikitty and Puppycorn are scared, walking through the woods at night "I'm scared, sis" said Puppycorn as the thought bubble disappears. "Ho-ho, that would be great!" said Master Frown as he's getting ready to go to Unikingdom " You've waited a long time for this! Without that pesky Hawkodile and their other friends, this is going be easy, causing miserableness to this kingdom without notice, HAHA this is going to be the best weekend ever!" He did a maniacal laughter quietly as he hides inside a bush, suddenly he heard laughter from a tent "What the?". Unikitty and Puppycorn are in the tent with sleeping bags and comic books, Master Frown walked over towards the tent as their laughing "What are you two doing? Aren't you two supposed to be camping?" said Master Frown as he stick he head into the tent.

"We are camping" said Unikitty.

"Unikitty, it's not camping if you're just a mile away from your castle." said Master Frown.

"Aww, it doesn't matter where you are as long as you're outdoors. While all those other citizens at my kingdom are safe in their beds reading comic books, we're out here pitting ourselves against the formidable forces of nature." said Unikitty "Besides, Hawkodile will protect this kingdom while I'm gone even at night, So you wanna join us?"

"No" said Master Frown.

"Okay. Have fun inside." said Unikitty, Master Frown leaves as she and Puppycorn pull their comic book back out, along with a flashlight, and begin to read and giggle.

Master Frown came back and pops into tent again, glaring at them "What do you mean, "have fun inside"?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just... have fun inside! See you tomorrow." said Unikitty.

"Oh. Bye." said Master Frown as he leaves again then Unikitty and Puppycorn resume reading; Master Frown enters tent again and gasps "You little sneak! I see what you're doing!"

"What?" said Unikitty.

"Don't think I can't see what you're doing!" said Master Frown.

"What?" said Unikitty.

"You're saying I can't take it!" said Master Frown.

"But all I..." said Unikitty as Master Frown interrupted her.

"Aah." said Master Frown "You're saying I'm soft! You think your little "have fun inside" challenge is gonna make me come camping with you! But that is never gonna happen! There's no way I'm gonna sit out here all night with you two losers! So, get used to it!" He exits the again.

"Okay. Have fun inside!" said Unikitty.

Master Frown sticks his head again "THAT'S IT! I'M IN!" he yelled as he went back to Frown Town and get the camping supplies "I'll show you camping!".

"Master Frown's gonna come camping with us!" said Unikitty to Puppycorn as they giggled with glee.

Master Frown came back with a large camping backpack "Now you'll see how a real..." He said as he falls face forward to the ground, squished by the immense backpack "...outdoorsman does it!" He climbs out from underneath and pulls a pouch from backpack, holding a remote control "Here we are, my remote-controlled, self-assembling tent. Watch and learn." he said.

Unikitty takes out binoculars, while Puppycorn takes out a notepad and a pair of half-moon glasses, Master Frown tosses pouch into the air and presses the remote, but the power fizzles and the tent appears, unassembled in a pile on the ground. "That was great, Master Frown, but how do you get inside?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's all crushy-looking." said Puppycorn.

"It isn't put up yet, you idiots!" said Master Frown as he picked up the tent and fiddling around with it and accidentally rips it.

"Customization!" said Unikitty as she and Puppycorn are taking notes.

"Genius!" said Puppycorn as he wrote it down.

Master Frown started hitting a tent with a wooden stick. "He's tenderizing the ground!" yelled Unikitty.

"Of course!" said Puppycorn as he continues writing.

Master Frown started to wrestle with a tent as he is struggling with it. "Write that down, write that down!" yelled Unikitty as Puppycorn turns out to be playing a tic-tac-toe game on his notepad. Master Frown gives the pile a huge kick; it automatically becomes an assembled tent "Huh? Voila!" he said as the perfect tent collapses to pile form again, he pushes it out of the way and grabs a lone blanket and places to a ground "But what could compare to just lying out under the stars?" Unikitty and Puppycorn cheered for him "Well, I've worked up an appetite as big as all outdoors. Time for a little grub. I suppose you two are gonna stew up some twigs and rocks, right?" he said sarcastically.

Unikitty laugh and said "Nope, we've got something even better! Marshmallows." She brought out a bag of marshmallows, she pops one and put it into her mouth "Mmm.." she said. "just like the astronauts eat."

Puppycorn made a static noise wearing a glass helmet on. "Puppycorn to Unikitty. Puppycorn to Unikitty. Do you read me? Over." he said.

Unikitty made a static noise too as she also wearing a glass helmet as well. "Unikitty to Puppycorn. I read you. Over." she said.

Puppycorn made a static noise "Puppycorn to Unikitty. I like going" he said as he made a static noise again. "Over."

Unikitty made a static noise too "Unikitty to Puppycorn." she said as she made a static noise "Me too." Unikitty and Puppycorn are started to repeatedly exchange static noises as Master Frown gets annoyed with this. "Unikitty to Puppycorn. Help yourself. Over." said Uniktty as she hand over the bag of marshmallows to Puppycorn.

"Yummy!" said Puppycorn as he took a marshmallow and crams it into his mouth, smashing and shattering his glass helmet. "Puppycorn to Unikitty. The deliciousness has landed!"

"Well, you two astronauts can eat marshmallows. I'm gonna have a can of Meatballs of Sadness" said Master Frown as he brought of can. He stands up and tried walk back to the apartment "just as soon as I can get my can opener."

"But Master Frown, didn't you take a can opener when you hiked out here?" asked Unikitty.

"Why would I bother? I'll just go back to my apartment and get it that's all." said Master Frown.

"But this is the wilderness! It just doesn't seem to fit the camping spirit." said Unikitty.

"Pretty weenie!" said Puppycorn.

"Alright, alright! Gimme a marshmallow." said Master Frown as he grab the marshmallow. He started toasting a marshmallow lightly, while Puppycorn is sitting across from him, sets his on fire and tries to blow on it to cool it down, but the marshmallow flies off and hits Master Frown in the face. Puppycorn picks up another marshmallow and repeats the same thing twice. After two marshmallows to the face, Master Frown ducks, but the third marshmallow has a boomerang effect and hits Master Frown in the back of the head. "Okay. Besides spitting molten food stuffs at me, what else do you do for fun?" he asked.

"Well, after a long day of camping" said Unikitty as she brought out a guitar. "It's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song. I call this one "The Campfire Song Song"." she started singing.

* * *

♪Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along...♪

♪Bum! Bum! Bum!♪

♪C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!♪

♪And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along...♪

♪Sing another song...♪

♪C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!♪ Puppycorn!

♪SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...♪

Master Frown!....Good.

♪It'll help... it'll help... if you just sing along!♪ *Bashes her guitar and Puppycorn bashes his drum set*

♪OH YEAH!♪

* * *

Unikitty and Puppycorn are done singing "Ahh, now, wasn't that relaxing?" said Unikitty.

"No! This is relaxing." said Master Frown as he brought out a harmonica and played "The Sound of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel. Unikitty and Puppycorn look alarmed. "OH NO!" she yelled and grabs a marshmallow and put it in a slingshot "I'll save you, Master Frown!". She slingshot at Master Frown's mouth and gone into his throat and got choked. Unikitty comes over to assist him. "Master Frown, are you all right? That's it, chew, chew, and swallow. There, better?" she asked?

"BETTER?! I was just fine until you lodged that ballistic fluffy junk food into my throat and almost killed me!" yelled Master Frown.

"But I had to! It's too dangerous to play the clarinet badly out here in the wilderness!" said Unikitty giving Master Frown a warning "It might attract..." She whispers into his ear. "A multi-bear".

"A multi-bear? You mean like the ones that DON'T EXIST!!" said Master Frown.

"What are you saying?" asked Unikitty.

"There's no such thing! They're just a myth." said Master Frown angrily.

"Oh no, Master Frown, multi-bears are all too real. It says so in the Unikingdom Inquirer." said Unikitty as she showed him the newspaper article.

"I Married a Multi-Bear?" said Master Frown reading a cover story.

"Yeah! And Fake Science Monthly!" said Puppycorn as he showed him the another newspaper article.

"Multi-Bears and Other Weird Characters Are Real?" said Master Frown. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb!" said Puppycorn.

"Puppycorn's right, Master Frown. Multi-bears are no laughing matter." said Unikitty. "Why, once I met this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin..."

"You're right! I should be more careful." said Master Frown pretended to be scared and aware "In fact, why don't you tell me all of the things I shouldn't do if I want to keep the multi-bears away?"

"Okay, that's easy. First off, don't play the harmonica." said Unikitty.

"Okay, then what?" saked Master Frown.

"Never wave your flashlight back and forth really fast." said Unikitty.

"Flashlights are their natural prey." said Puppycorn.

"You're kidding" said Master Frown.

"Don't stomp around. They take that as a challenge." said Unikitty.

"Yeah" said Puppycorn.

Master Frown brought out a notepad taking notes "Go on" he said.

"Don't ever eat cheese." said Unikitty.

"Sliced or cubed?" Master Frown asked.

Unikitty whispered to Puppycorn's ear. "Cubed. Sliced is fine." she said.

"Yeah, yeah, and?" said Master Frown.

"Never wear a sombrero..." said Unikitty.

" ...in a goofy fashion!" said Puppycorn.

"Or clown shoes."

"Or a hoop skirt."

"And never..."

"Ever..."

"Ever..."

"Duh!"

"...SCREECH LIKE A CHIMPANZEE" they both yelled.

"Wow! That's amazing how many things can set a multi-bear off!" said Master Frown nervously.

"They're horrible!" said both Unikitty and Puppycorn as they huddling together, shuddering.

"And... and suddenly I have the sense we're all in danger." said Master Frown.

"Why?" they asked.

"I don't know..." said Master Frown as he ran off, then returned with a diabolical look is on his face, holding a flashlight, holding a tray full of cubed and sliced cheese, wearing a sombrero, clown shoes and a hoop skirt. "Just a feeling" he said.

Unikitty and Puppycorn are horrified. "No" said Unikitty.

"Yes" said Master Frown.

"No" said Unikitty.

Master Frown started making chimp noises. "MASTER FROWN PLEASE DON'T" yelled Unikitty and Puppycorn, but it was too late. Master Frown continuing making chimp noises, stomping around and waving a flashlight around.

"What are we gonna do sis!? A multi-bear's sure to come and eat us!" yelled Puppycorn.

"Don't worry, Puppycorn. I'll draw us an anti-multi-bear circle in the dirt." said Unikitty as she draws a circle around herself and Puppycorn.

"Good thinking! All the experts say it's the only defense against a Multi-bear attack." said Puppycorn as he brought out a survival guide about self defense against a multi-bear.

Master Frown walked over towards them laughing. "You guys are so gullible." he said to Unikitty and Puppycorn. "See? I did everything that attracts a multi-bear, and nothing happened. If multi-bears really exist, why didn't one show up?"

"Maybe it's because you're not wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion." said Unikitty.

" Oh, pfft." said Master Frown. "Sorry, how silly of me! You mean like this?" He tilted his sombrero and laughed, the a bear hand grabs a sombrero and turn it upside down, revealing and the multi-bear growled.

"No. Like that" said Unikitty.

The multi-bear growls as Master Frown stopped laughing and saw it and screams. The multi-bear roared and started chasing him and Master Frown gets mauled while Unikitty and Puppycorn remains in the anti-multi-bear circle. "Master Frown, are you okay?" she yelled.

Master Frown was at the floor, all bruised and battered with a few scratches "No" he said.

"Quick! Jump inside our anti-multi-bear circle before he comes back!" said Unikitty as she and Puppycorn brings the circle and drops it at their position.

"Yeah! Multi-bears often attack more than once!" said Puppycorn.

"Are you crazy?! A dirt circle won't stop that monster. I'm running for my life!" yelled Master Frown as he runs away from the multi-bear.

"NOOOO!!!" yelled both Unikitty and Puppycorn as the multi-bear comes back and continuing mauling Master Frown and left.

"Don't run! Multi-bears hate that!" yelled Unikitty.

Master Frown is more bruised and battered, with a black eye and some red marks are shown. "Thanks for the tip. I guess I'll just limp home, then." he said as he started limping.

"NOOOO!!!" they both yelled as multi-bear comes back and continuing mauling Master Frown and left.

"They hate limping more than running!" yelled Unikitty.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to.." As soon as Master Frown finished his sentence, the multi-bear comes back and continuing mauling Master Frown and left.

"I should have warned you about crawling" said Unikitty as the multi-bear comes back and continuing mauling Master Frown and left.

"What'd I do that time?!" yelled Master Frown.

"I don't know! I guess he just doesn't like you." yelled Unikitty.

"Pretend to be somebody else!" yelled Puppycorn.

"Here, draw a circle!" yelled Unikitty as she tosses a stick to Master Frown.

"Okay" said Master Frown. But once again, the multi-bear comes back and continuing mauling Master Frown and left.

"That was an oval, it has to be a circle!" yelled Unikitty.

"Move Over!" said Master Frown as he jump on top of Unikitty and Puppycorn, then the multi-bear comes up to Master Frown in the circle, then notices the circle itself below before snarls as it points a threatening claw at him, and leaves. "Hey, it worked! You guys saved my life!" he said as he, Unikitty and Puppycorn cheered.

"Yeah, I'm glad it was just a multi-bear. This circle would never hold back a multi-rhino!" said Unikitty.

"What attracts them?" Master Frown asked.

"The sound of a multi-bear attack." said Puppycorn.

The multi-rhino appears snorting at Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown. "Heh. Good thing we're all covered in anti-multi-rhino repellent, heh heh. Right, Master Frown?" she said.

"Uh huh." said Master Frown nervously as the story ends.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Unikitty! (c) Warner Bros./The Lego Group  
> Spongebob Squarepants (c) Nickelodeon  
> Gravity Falls (c) Disney


End file.
